henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gamingideas/I think new game!
is named : Henry stickmin adeventures. with new charatcers , new gameplay , now with power ups and more! Ranking : Everyone animated cartoon platforms Netpad ( touch sceen computer ) Gameplay this game is difrent of the other henry stickmin games, haves also game for 2 players. And you have a other character, Danny stickmin. Adeveture mode, for to move henry, touch your finger on henry and move them around. 2 players mode, it's to drop henry to move, and also the second player waits to drop his player. 2 VS mode, the players have a mission in this level, and the players challenging. The 2 vs mode haves three modes of 2 vs. normal , timer and round. And final the game haves a other mode named free game. Free mode mode haves all missions, also it's a solo game. Adeveture mode ( missions ) All mission in this game are 20, If you playing the game first time, press the button "Adeveture mode" and pass all missions. if you pass all missions. it's to play the free play. here there are, all missions. Grasswalk #Finish. ( find the finish line ) #Go back ( from the finish line, find the road of the start ) #Runaway ( Go in a other road ) #Brother finder ( Go in a road with Danny stickmin ) #The end of the road ( Go in a dead end ) #Finished! ( Clear all the stage on grasswalk ) #Finished,bro! ( Clear all stage on grasswalk with Danny stickmin ) #Nevermind ( Fail on grasswalk ) #Epic losser : | ( Fail 5 times on grass walk ) #Sweet victory ( Don't fail on grasswalk,take a perfect game ) Nightwalk #At the dark ( Find the finish line on Nightwalk ) #Oh,man! ( Find the road of the start on nightwalk ) #Powerup finder ( Find your first powerup ) #Gold ( Find all powerups ) #Bilnd ( Go in a dead end on nightwalk ) #Dude! ( Clear all stage on nightwalk with Danny stickmin ) #Too close |:( ( Fail on night walk ) #Leader ( Go in a road of nightwalk with Danny stickmin ) #LOL ( Fail 6 times on nightwalk ) #Finnaly ( Clear all stages on the game ) 2 Player mode This mode it's for 2 players, haves all missions, all powerups , and mendals. The first player haves Henry and the other player haves Danny.Select a level and mission. and challenge. 2 vs aka two player vs, this mode, haves three other modes, like : Normal - normal game , with mission , powerups, and mendals Timer - First, settinging the timer : hard 3:00 avarage 2:15 mediom 1:10 Easy 0:59 Select a level,and challenge. with all powerups , and mendals. Round - First, setting the rounds Easy -> 1 Mediom -> 2 Avarage -> 3 Hard -> 4 Very hard -> 5 Ultra hard -> 6 Select a level, and challenge with all powerups, and mendals. Category:Blog posts